Facade
by Madara's Armour
Summary: In a desperate attempt to get the ever determined Amai off his back, the new transfer student, Madara, turns to Tobirama for help. Tobirama has no problem with this, and gladly pretends to be in a relationship with Madara. However, he quickly finds he doesn't want to pretend anymore, but will Madara want to be with him after he discovers his dark secret? Rated M for mature content.
1. Lover

**Lover**

* * *

"Come on, don't be like that. Don't you wanna see what it's like to be with the hottest guy around?" Amai persisted mercilessly, casually following forward as Madara continued to retreat backwards.

"Uh, no, really I'm fine." Madara evaded nervously, knowing he was about to be cornered if he didn't do something soon. Of course, he was flattered that this so called "hottest guy around" was so determined to court him, but he simply didn't like being barked up a tree like this.

The lockers were fast approaching his back. "You won't be disappointed. I can change your world in a heartbeat. You can't tell me you're not the least bit interested." Amai stated, eyes watching the Uchiha's intently. Said Uchiha bit the inside of his lip, panicking somewhat. What was he supposed to do? Clearly this guy wouldn't let him go, and he feared if he tried to run he would be chased down and worse. He'd had his fair share of bad experiences in this particular field.

As his heel hit the lockers, he glanced around, desperate for something to get this guy off his back. He luckily saw a small group of people just off to the side, and pulled out the first person he saw by the arm, clinging to the appendage. "I already have a boyfriend, see?" He pleaded to the gods that this stranger would have mercy on him and realize his predicament.

Madara glanced up out of the corner of his eye to study his victim of desperation. From what little he cared to notice, the man had white hair and pale skin, nearly identical to his own. The man was looking back down at him, then turned his attention to Amai, who had risen a disbelieving brow.

"Oh please, like I'm going to believe that. Tobirama, don't let this guy bother you." Amai said in regard to the man Madara still clung to. So Tobirama was his name...Still, it was insignificant as he was still biting his lip in hopes that he would be spared the humiliation. Not only would Amai probably run off with him if Tobirama declined his sudden claim, but said white-hair would most likely ridicule him for his futile attempts later on. He felt as if he'd just made a huge mistake.

"Oh no, he's not bothering me at all. After all, he is my boyfriend." Madara froze at the voice. Had Tobirama actually just done that for him? And, as if to prove his point, a strong arm was draped around Madara's shoulders, pulling him closer. If anything, the raven's blush was what would sell the facade.

And yet, Amai still wasn't buying. "Uh-huh. Prove it. Last time I checked, Madara hasn't been here for a day." The brunet crossed his arms, seemingly waiting for the two of them to "prove it". At first, Madara was scrambling in his head for something that would really make them look like an actual couple, but it seemed he needn't worry. Tobirama had turned him by his shoulders to face him, allowing the raven to get a full look at his admittably handsome face. However, he was given little time to admire it, for it was soon against his as their lips connected. Reflexively, Madara's body stiffened, but he somehow knew Tobirama was only doing this to ward off Amai once and for all, and so he had to play along with what he had started.

The Uchiha's hands came to rest on the taller's shoulders, feeling hands on his waist, as well. He didn't mind the position for now, seeing as how it wouldn't last forever. Though he would more than likely have to rebuild his reputation if people saw him in such a...submissive state, but that was very easily done. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what had compelled Tobirama to go along with this for him. It seemed quite odd, especially since there seemed to be more homophobes in this school than he liked. He guessed it was just luck that Tobirama happened to be homosexual, as well. At least, that's the impression he gave. If he was doing this as a straight man, _and_ without complaint, Hell must have frozen over.

When they finally broke apart, Madara was left slightly breathless from the previous lack of air. Tobirama caught his eyes and held his gaze for a moment, before giving a smile that sent butterflies through Madara's stomach. Jeez, this man knew how to act. But he didn't mind noticing that this man had reddish eyes.

The albino then turned back to Amai, who was gaping slightly. "Believe us now?" He asked casually, pulling the Uchiha against his chest. "Now why don't you go run along, Amai? Haven't you got better things to do than prey on the new guy?" His voice sounded almost threatening, which undoubtedly enforced the illusion of their supposed relationship.

Amai narrowed his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "You move in fast, I'll give you that, Tobirama." And with that, he turned and left. Tobirama only released his hold around Madara's waist once the brunet was out of sight around a corner, and the Uchiha sighed out in relief. He turned around to offer an apologetic look to the albino.

"Thank you so much. I'm terribly sorry to have imposed on you, but I was in a bit of trouble." He said bashfully, shouldering his backpack. He heard Tobirama's chuckle and glanced up at him again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Livened up my day." He said lightheartedly, then gave Madara a pointed look. "Listen, Amai isn't the type to give up so quickly on things he wants. Trust me, I know. If he ever puts you in a tight spot again, I'll be glad to help." He said honestly. Madara gave a somewhat baffled, yet grateful look.

"That's...entirely too much of you, but thank you. Again." He said politely. He then cleared his throat, glancing down slightly. "And uh, that kiss was very convincing. You're one hell of an actor." He praised with a light pink dusting on his cheeks. He looked up again to see Tobirama licking his lips, smirking a little.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." He said, making the raven's eyes widened slightly. Tobirama paused for a short moment. "I mean, you know, if it's ever necessary." He added a bit awkwardly. Slowly, a small smile crept its way onto Madara's face.

"Right. Well, I have to get to class...I'll see you again sometime?" He said, slowly taking steps away as he waited for a response.

"Yeah, see you." The white-hair replied with a nod. Madara smiled again as he turned and left. As the bell rang, he cursed to himself and started running down the hallway. Tobirama watched from a distance, waiting until Madara, too, had turned the corner before promptly turning toward the lockers and banging his head against them.

The people he was with - who had watched the whole thing - laughed at him. "Well well, looks like Tobi has a crush on the new kid." One - Ameyuri - said with a sharp giggle. "Isn't this a sight." Tobirama pulled away from the lockers to shove her into them as he passed her.

"Shut up." He muttered, ignoring the rest of his friends as he made his way to class, knowing he would be late. He didn't care, he only hoped he would be able to see Madara again sometime soon. For just meeting the guy, he was eager to get to know him better. And perhaps find a "necessary" moment to kiss him again.

* * *

**Oops my hand slipped.  
So this was just a random thought I had and of course it turned into a story. My inspiration for this is that one of my female friends had done something similar to me during P.E, though without the whole kissing part. Some guy was bothering her and I just happened to be there. Anyway, I'm already working on the second chapter, so I should have that up tonight, as well.**

**If you're curious, both Amai and Ameyuri are characters from Naruto - Amai being a healer from the Hidden cloud, and Ameyuri being a Swordswoman of the Hidden Mist.**


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

Upon returning to his own home, Tobirama entered the house to hear his older brother, Hashirama, washing dishes in the kitchen. The elder seemed to hear his arrival, and came out into the living room, drying his hands with a hand towel.

"Hey, why are you so late? Did you stay after school for something?" He asked casually. Tobirama shook his hand, placing his helmet on the coffee table as he stripped off his leather jacket.

"No, I was giving a friend a ride home." He said. Hashirama raised a brow.

"On your motorcycle? Since when do you even let anyone within thirty feet of that thing?" He asked, following Tobirama back into the kitchen as he headed toward the fridge.

"Well for one, it's not just anyone. And for another, he didn't have a ride home." He said, grabbing a soda from the fridge as he passed the elder again, not missing the surprised look on his face.

"So it's a boy? You let another guy ride on the back of your Energica motorcycle?" Hashirama acted as if Hell had frozen over. And, technically, the albino couldn't blame him. Tobirama had always been proud and protective of his bike to an obsessive degree, and it must have come as a shocker to his brother that he would let another guy ride bitch, not to mention that said other guy had willingly ridden in such a position. "Must be a pretty special guy then. You uh...you sure he's just a friend?" Hashirama asked with a hint of teasing in his voice, obviously trying to bite back a smirk. Tobirama turned to glare at him.

"Are you an idiot? That's gross." He tried to walk past Hashirama to reach the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on his chest as the elder laughed.

"Oh, come on. You aren't fooling anybody. Especially not with that gay porn I found on your computer." With that, Tobirama whirled to face him, eyes wide.

"You went through my computer?!" He asked incredulously, an accusing tone in his voice. Hashirama shrugged as if it was to be expected.

"Let's keep in mind now that I wasn't even looking for that in the first place." He said, confusing the younger a little. Hashirama's face became serious, completely discarding the whole gay thing for the moment. "What I would like to know is who you're meeting tonight at eight-thirty, and what exactly you're supposed to be bringing." He said, a stern look in his eye as he crossed his arms. Tobirama paled. So his emails had been invaded, too...

The white-hair's face fell as a sigh left his lips. "Look, it's nothing, Hashirama. It's just business." He said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what you've been saying for the past two months. But you had me thinking it was some side-job you'd taken on." Hashirama said. "Just tell me what you're hiding. Right now, I'm under the impression that you're dealing drugs or something." Tobirama turned away, purposely avoiding eye contact as he clenched his jaw. Hashirama gaped slightly. "So that's it? You're someone's drug supplier?" It was stated, more than inquired, and Tobirama swallowed through his now dry throat. He flinched slightly when his brother took him by the shoulders, making him look him in the eye. "Tobirama, why would you do something like that? You know how much trouble you could get into! Not to mention what might happen when you stop supplying this person." Tobirama opened his mouth to say something to that, but was interrupted. "And you _are_ going to stop. I'm not letting my little brother get himself caught up in this. You're lucky I caught this as soon as I did. Do you know how devastated I would be if something went wrong? You know as well as I do that drug dealing is risky. Just look at what happened to Mom."

Hashirama felt bad for bringing that up, and seeing the suddenly pained look on his brother's face, but he had to remind Tobirama of the consequences of what he was doing. "I'm sorry." The younger muttered, voice cracking the slightest bit. "But I had no other choice." He pursed his lips as Hashirama's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, you didn't have any other choice? Of course you -"

"Your boss has been cutting your salary." Tobirama said, efficiently silencing the elder. "I found your paycheck in the mail one day and saw the decrease. You're having a hard enough time supporting us as it is; if it went on like that, we'd have gone bankrupt within the week. The guy said he could make up for it, and he's been keeping his word." He finally looked back up at Hashirama, only to see a sad and pitiful look in his eyes. "There's no job around here that'll hire me, Hashirama, you know that. They don't want someone with my record."

The albino was surprised, to say the least, when his brother pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the embrace, however, feeling his chest tighten. He hadn't meant for Hashirama to find out like this, but as he said, he had no other choice at the time. He couldn't just let Hashirama berate himself for thinking he was the reason his pay was being cut - and Tobirama _knew_ that's exactly what Hashirama would do if he found out. And then to slowly go into bankruptcy was just a terrifying thought. If Hashirama couldn't support them as the legal guardian, he could have been taken away from his brother to live with a foster family, and then leave Hashirama to deal with this problem alone. He just couldn't do that to him.

"I'm so sorry you felt like you had to do this for us, Tobi." Hashirama said, still holding him. "If you had told me sooner, I could have confronted my boss about it, and -"

"And what? Risk getting fired and having no income whatsoever?" Tobirama interrupted, pulling away slightly to look at the elder. "Hashirama, you and I both know your boss would get rid of you in a heartbeat the minute he could find good reason to. This town is so full of homophobia that it surprises me they would even let gays live here." It was true, he'd known his brother was gay for a while now, and he was pretty sure Hashirama knew about him knowing. He supposed that was why he always teased him about being gay, even though he never admitted it. It wasn't that he couldn't come to terms with it, but for some reason, the thought of coming out to someone of his family again and risking being disowned scared the everliving hell out of him. That's what had happened with Father, long after Mother was killed. He had come out to him one night and received a fist to the face, multiple other beatings, and several trips to a therapist and preachers that lasted for excruciatingly long hours. When Butsuma finally saw that his son was "irreparable", he just upped and left, the two of them receiving a letter from child services a week later that they had both been disowned. So, not only had he suffered the consequences of being open with his life, but he had brought this upon both of them. He had never forgiven himself for that.

* * *

Madara had come home only to head out again when his foster mother told him they could visit Izuna today. He was excited - he hadn't seen his little brother in over a week now. Apparently, he had gotten into some trouble for breaking out of the rehab center. He couldn't fathom what had possessed his brother to do something like that, especially because he _came back_ afterwards, but he guessed he would just have to ask when he got there.

Upon their arrival, they were guided to the mess hall, where everyone was having supper. They were shown to a table near the corner, with a personal guard next to its one occupant. His and Izuna's foster mother waited a little ways away to give them some time to talk, and Madara sat in the other seat, glad to see the other smile.

"Hey Mads." He greeted calmly as the elder returned a soft smile.

"Hey there, Izu." He leaned in a little, a concerned look on his face. "Do you wanna tell me why you broke out?" He asked quietly. The other sighed, as if having expected this to be the first thing on his brother's mind.

"I didn't break out. Exactly." Madara waited for an explanation. Izuna inhaled deeply and placed his hands on the table, fingers interlocked. "I snuck out. I didn't break anything." He clarified. Madara couldn't help but chuckle, relieving a bit of Izuna's stress as he continued. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but he supposed he had to get it over with at some point or another. "I was...meeting someone. Now, before I go on, I need to tell you something." He leaned forward as well, so he could speak more quietly. "Some of the guys around here have been a little...um...bothersome, I guess you could say." He licked his lips as he thought about how to go on. It seemed there was no better way of saying it than to come right out with it. "They...threatened to rape me if I didn't get them some drugs."

"_What?_" Came Madara's clearly furious hiss. Izuna placed a finger over his lips in a hint for him to lower his voice. "Izuna, you can't keep quiet about this. This is rehab, not jail. If those people are threatening to do that kind of stuff, they need to be moved to a more isolated and secure location. Away from you." Izuna shook his head.

"Whether you like it or not, brother, this place doesn't revolve around me." He said, perhaps a bit more harshly than he had intended. Still, it got Madara to be quiet as he continued. "And even if I did tell, it's not like they would be moved immediately. Imagine the consequences of ratting them out." The elder's jaw clenched at that, and Izuna nodded. "Exactly. So I had to do what was necessary. I've been doing it for the past two months. This is just the first time I've gotten caught." He admitted, glancing back at the guard standing near them. He couldn't tell if he had heard anything or not, but he lowered his voice even more just to be safe. "The guy I'm getting them from needs money and I need the drugs, so we struck a deal. Now, since I'm being watched 24/7, I can't get the next package." Madara could already see where this was going.

"Izuna, I can't -"

"Brother, I just need you to pick them up and give him the money. I know a guy you can give them to to bring here so you're not caught with them." The elder jsut shook his head.

"Izuna, this needs to stop. If you continue to give these guys what they want, it's just going to get worse. The threats are going to get worse, the demand is going to get higher. And if the demand increases, the supply increases, meaning the money you have to pay increases." Both brothers knew this well; their father had shamelessly taught them before he was killed. Regardless, Tajima had nearly run their family out of money doing what he did. He didn't know where Izuna was getting his money from, but he doubted _that_ supplier was going to be willing to raise the pay for nothing. He took his little brother's hands and gave him a stern look. "I'm going to tell the guards what's been going on. You're scheduled to get out of here in less than a month, I'm sure they can let you go early when they find this out." He furrowed his brows as Izuna shook his head.

"They've put it off another two months because I was caught with the drugs. They think I'm getting them for myself, even though they checked me and I've been clear since I got here." He said, somewhat in exasperation. Madara squeezed his hands slightly.

"Hey, that's good to hear, at least. You've been doing better, I can see it. I'm sure I can convince them to let you off the hook. I'll ask them to check these guys and once they see that they've been on drugs, they'll have to let you go." He said reassuringly. Izuna just looked at him for a moment, as if thinking about it. He supposed it was possible, and that made it worth a shot. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I hope you're right, because if this somehow doesn't work I'm a dead man." He said, reminding Madara of what the younger had said earlier, about consequences. He swallowed, but simply gave Izuna's hands another squeeze before getting up.

"I'm going to tell them right now. You're getting out of here soon." He told him lovingly, kissing the top of his brother's head before making his way back to his foster and the escorts. Upon explaining his brother's predicament, he and Izuna were immediately questioned for details, and the investigation commenced. He dearly hoped he was doing the right thing by doing this. If these people somehow managed to clear the check...he didn't even want to think about what would happen to Izuna.

* * *

Ah yes good I got this finished, too. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, or sloppy for that matter. I had this whole idea in my head, but I couldn't quite figure out how to put it to words. Anywho, that's chapter two~


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

Both Madara and Izuna returned home that day. The rehab center took pity on the younger Uchiha, what with the circumstances he was put under. The people who had threatened him were being moved to a more secure facility. Izuna was brought in for questioning about the one who had been supplying the drugs, but he had made it quite clear he didn't know anything. Apparently, they'd met in different locations each time, and the supplier hadn't yet informed him of the next meeting place. Characteristics were also tricky, since the supplier never actually showed himself to Izuna. He was clever, whoever he was.

Regardless of past events, Madara spent the remainder of the day with Izuna, simply talking and catching up. Izuna wouldn't be able to start school again until next semester, but he would come as a freshman to the same school Madara went to, which was good. He would be able to keep a better eye on him then.

Upstairs, the two brothers sat against the foot of Madara's bed, still laughing over a story Izuna had told during his time in rehab. When all was silent again, the younger spoke up. "I have to meet him tonight." He said solemnly. Madara turned to look at him incredulously.

"Izuna no. You can't keep meeting him -"

"It will be the last time." Izuna interrupted. "I have his next payment, and he needs the money. I don't care about the drugs." He told the elder sincerely, looking up into his eyes."He and his own brother are in a bit of a rut. Even if I can't get anymore money, I want to help him this last time. After all, he helped me out a lot, too."

Madara sighed. He had a point. And from what he understood, this guy was only doing what he had to. Still, something tugged at his mind. "How will you know where to meet him? You did say -" He was cut off once more.

"I lied." Izuna stated simply, springing up to his feet.

"Izuna!" Madara cried in exaggeration as the younger just giggled, already by the door.

"Come on, I have to meet him soon. We scheduled for eight-thirty, and it's already eight. The meeting place is downtown, so we have to hurry." He urged before skipping out of the room, seemingly in an oddly cheerful mood. Madara groaned and stood to follow him. Of course he would had to come along; he didn't want his brother doing this alone. And besides, he was curious as to who this mysterious stranger was.

* * *

Madara had reluctantly agreed to stay hidden a short distance away while Izuna did his business. The chosen hiding spot was behind a car on the other side of the street. He felt childish, peeking through the windows to see what was going on, but found it necessary regardless.

He watched as Izuna approached the mouth of an alleyway, money in hand. "I need to talk to you. I don't need the drugs anymore." Izuna waited for a response from the darkness, and what seemed like a full minute had passed before someone finally stepped into view from the concealing darkness of the alleyway. It was hard to make out any specific features in the dim streetlight, but Madara didn't need to see anything more than the head of strikingly white hair to recognize that man.

His brows furrowed. "Tobirama?"

* * *

The next day - Friday - Madara came to school in a state of deep thought.

He didn't want to believe what he'd seen - he wanted to believe had just made a mistake and it had just been someone else. But, really, who else in this godforsaken town had such prominent white hair? He certainly didn't know of any, regardless of the fact that he'd been here for less than a month. He suddenly regretted going to visit his aunt in Russia for the summer while his foster mother and Izuna moved here.

Needless to say, he was caught off guard when a hand was snaked around his waist just after entering the school building. "Hey there, lover." Came the whispered voice in his ear, making him shiver a bit.

Madara turned his head to see none other than Tobirama himself, who was smiling at him teasingly. The Uchiha blushed lightly and turned away again, pouting ever so slightly. "I have a name, you know." He muttered. He didn't want to confront the other about his suspicion just yet. That certainly called for a more private location, where people wouldn't look at the two of them like the two most disgusting people on earth. He wondered when exactly the teasing would start, and how severe it would be. If it was anything like his old school, he was going to go off on someone. He never could stand being bullied or harassed in any way, nor watching it happen to others. But he did enjoy putting people in their place when they thought they had the right to mock him in such degrading ways.

"I'll try to use it more often, _Madara_." Tobirama purred, tugging the aforementioned from his thoughts. He swallowed at the usage of his name. Tobirama was smooth, he'd give him that, but he just wasn't sure he could be comfortable with the albino anymore, not after what he'd witnessed. To think that his brother had been drug dealing with the same guy Madara was basically using as a body shield from Amai was a bit unnerving.

As they walked down the halls, Madara subtly leading the other toward his own first period class, they both caught sight of Madara's antagonist at the same time, and seemingly vice versa. Just as the brunet changed his course to head toward them, Tobirama suddenly pushed the Uchiha against the lockers, back hitting the metal with a thud and a small gasp.

"What are you-" He didn't get a chance to finish, seeing how his lips were suddenly occupied. His eyes widened considerably as Tobirama's closed, and it took him a moment to remember that he was supposed to be convincing Amai that he was in a relationship with the white-haired man. In relevance of that thought, his eyes closed as well, hands resting on Tobirama's arms while the other's gently held his waist. Despite the fact that this was all for show, Madara couldn't help the flutter of his heart at how incredibly convincing Tobirama was. The way he gently held his hips under his hands and the nearly loving caress of his lips was simply delightful. His hands drifted up to the taller's shoulders on their own, soon finding their way around his neck, as well. He could almost feel Tobirama press closer to him in response to this, effectively making the butterflies in his stomach increase in their fluttering.

However, the albino pulled away much too soon for Madara's liking, and he found his head leaning toward the other's even after contact had been lost. He immediately retracted, pursing his lips and trying to dispel the blood in his cheeks. It only made it worse when Tobirama smiled at him, lips curling into a teasing half-grin that did wonders on his mind.

It was actually very terrifying how good of an actor Tobirama was.

"I'll see you after school, _Madara_." And with that, he turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving the Uchiha in a daze of confused emotions and reeling thoughts. His fingers rose to his lips, as if to capture the remainder of the feeling of Tobirama's pressed against them. He cursed himself inwardly. He wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him. This was just supposed to be a ruse to ward off Amai until he gave up completely.

So why, then, had Tobirama become so alluring to him?

* * *

**Ugh this chapter is short and late and I'm sorry m( _ _)m I've made a horrible mistake and started ****_yet another_**** tumblr blog and setting it up has just sucked up my time. And then there's sleep. Ah yes, sleep. It's been quite a while, old friend.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait and the overall shittiness of this chapter. This was basically just to develop Tobirama and Madara's relationship a little more, so the next chapter should be a least a bit more exciting, though no promises.**


	4. Information Overload

**Information Overload, Situation Lost Control**

* * *

"Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju to the office immediately." The announcement was repeated once more over the intercom before all went silent in Madara's classroom. The Uchiha remained still for a moment longer before standing and making his way to the door. The silence was deeply unnerving, and he could feel all eyes from the class watching him as he fled the room with steady steps.

Stepping out of the suffocating classroom and emerging into the empty hall, a soft sigh slipped past Madara's lips. A foreboding feeling had overcome him as to what this was about. Movement down the hall had his eyes drifting over to see Tobirama approaching with a solemn expression. The raven waited until the now known Senju reached his side, and they began walking together.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tobirama asked quietly, though his voice seemed to resonate against the walls of the otherwise barren hallway.

"Oh yeah." Madara gave a nod of agreement.

Upon arriving in the office, they were instructed to sit by the resident principal. Silence again arose in the room, the two students both nervous for the same reason, and the man behind the desk glancing between them as if waiting for something. When it became clear they weren't going to speak first, he leaned back in his seat.

"Well boys, I can't make this easy for you. You both know the rules and you both know the consequences of breaking those rules." He said, his tone calm and relaxed as if this situation did nothing to set him on edge. Despite this demeanor, however, his eyes told a different story. The barely concealed revulsion was something Madara had was closely familiar with.

"The consequences of what, exactly?" Came Tobirama's unexpected question. Madara took note of him out of the corner of his eye. It seemed their thoughts were again on the same wavelength.

"Breaking the no PDA rule, of course." The principal stated, as if it were obvious. Tobirama's expression did not insinuate he was at all convinced.

"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we? You know as well as we do that there are plenty of other couple macking in the hallway between classes. What makes us so different?" The Senju challenged, the determination to get the truth out of this man clear in his now fiery red eyes. The principal simply tittered in strained amusement.

"Son, you just beat your own argument. There's a difference between 'couples' and two rebellious teenagers." He said smugly.

"Rebellious teenagers?" It was Madara's turn to speak up. "Who's to say we aren't in a committed relationship?" Despite the fact that they technically weren't, it had now become Madara's ambition to prove otherwise to this man. It was clear the discrimination had already begun, and his intolerance toward being looked down upon in such a way was making itself known in his tone of voice. He didn't care what level of authority one had - if he was deprived of what he should legally be able to engage in, he would raise some hell.

"Son, I don't allow that kind of tom foolery in my school. Now, I can let you off with a warning if -"

"Excuse you? 'Tom foolery'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tobirama interjected with a heated glare.

"You had better watch your language, boy. I said I would let you off with a warning, but if you're going to make multiple offenses, I will be forced to assign detention for both of you." Madara rose from his chair, unable to sit still and listen while such bullshit was spouted.

"You are punishing us without fault! You cannot just ignore everyone else and single us out just because you don't like the thought of two men in a relationship!" His stance was mimicked by the principal, whose face had turned hard and showed cracks of his true underlying motive for this so called justice.

"Do not raise your voice with me. I am the principal, you are the student. I make the rules, and you follow them. Got that?" He questioned harshly. Tobirama made to stand as well, but the principal turned his restrained wrath on him. "Take another step out of line and you're both expelled." He growled.

"You can't do that!" "That's not fair!" Both shouted at once.

"Well you know what? Life isn't fair, and I most certainly can." The elder's eyes drifted between the two of them like a predator eyeing its prey, just waiting for one of them to make another move and become vulnerable to the attack. "Now, you can either agree not to make the same offense again and go back to class, or you can both go home and not bother coming back." He slowly returned to his seat, opening his hands toward them in a self-explanatory motion. "Your choice."

Madara and Tobirama shared a look with each other, both equally as furious with this unfair treatment. After a moment, they turned back to the principal, their eyes holding anything but the respect normally adorned the gazes of those who confronted the man. Without a word, they turned away and made for the door.

"Good choice. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Were the last words that reached their ears as they swiftly exited the office, neither wanting to pay any mind to the mocking, superior tone taken toward them. This battle had been lost, and it dealt a heavy blow to the men's pride. Twas only after passing down a few corridors that Tobirama finally snapped and his foot collided with the door of a locker, effectively denting it. Madara halted as the other did, jaw set and eyes glaring at the ground as if it would burn holes through the cement.

"Damnit, this is my fault." The Senju muttered, hands bracing against the wall of lockers. Madara's brows furrowed as he looked up at the other, confusion adorning his features.

"What? How is this your fault? I'm the one who started this whole thing." The Uchiha corrected with a thick layer of guilt to his voice. And it was true - he had been the root of this mess, which would only get worse from here on. He could have taken another course of action when Amai had confronted him, could have sought out other ways of handling his problems on his own. Alas, he had instead sought the protection of Tobirama, as it were. The fault was his for dragging the other into this with him, and being the cause of this chain of events that was sure to follow through.

"No." Madara was suddenly met face-to-face with the aforementioned Senju, who held him carefully by his shoulders. "It's my fault. I just couldn't...I _can't_ keep my hands off you." Tobirama pulled away then, retracting his hands with obvious reluctance. "I didn't have to -"

"No," Madara interrupted, stepping forward to once more close the distance between them, "it was necessary." Uncertainty clouded him as to who had kissed who then, but it was of the utmost certainty that the passion he felt present was mutual. In that moment where their lips moved together in unintentional harmony, Madara came to a relieving decision. Whether Tobirama was a drug dealer or not was irrelevant to him. Tobirama was in no sense of the word bad, nor was he a man of indecent persuasions. The way his fingertips glided caressingly across the skin of his neck, and the way his tongue left a soft, tantalizing trail across his lower lip said otherwise.

* * *

"You should come over today." Tobirama said, teasing a strand of Madara's hair. The Uchiha himself half leaned, half sat on Tobirama's Energica, one leg supporting himself on the ground and the other braced against a foothold on the bike, creating a nice little nook for Tobirama to settle himself into with one hand in his hair and the other on his thigh. Madara glanced at him questioningly. "I want you to meet my brother. He's uh...a bit curious as to who I'm letting ride my motorcycle." He said with a small chuckle, gazing into the Uchiha's eyes as he waited for an answer.

"I'm sure that'd be alright." Madara said with a small smile, reaching for the phone in his pocket. "Just let me text my brother and let him know." He said, opening the contacts. Izuna would let Felicity, their foster mother, know of his whereabouts.

"You have a brother, too?" Tobirama asked, seeming a bit surprised. Madara glanced up at him, ready to jump on the chance to ridicule him that he should already know that, yes, he did have a brother, but held his tongue. Of course he wouldn't know that - he wasn't aware that Madara knew of his and his brother's interactions. So instead, he offered a small smile, deciding to let the Senju figure this one out himself.

"Yes, actually. He just got out of rehab, so he's not starting school until next semester." He told the albino before returning his attention to his phone to send the text. He sighed internally as he felt the slight, nearly unnoticeable tense of Tobirama's muscles. It was easy to feel, though, what with how close their bodies were pressed together. He normally would feel rather uncomfortable, being in this position in public, but there were currently two other vehicles on either side of them in the school parking lot, which effectively hid them from the public view for the most part. He understood that it was risky just doing this on the school campus, though. It had been painfully obvious that someone had told on them earlier that day, and if that same person were to see them now and inform the principal, expulsion was inevitable. Just the thought had him jaw tensing again, but he forced himself to relax for the moment as he finished texting and re-fixated his attention on the man in front of him. "All settled. Shall we?" He suggested, glancing back at the motorcycle he was leaning against.

Tobirama smirked, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Madara's cheek before moving back just enough to let the raven move about. The Senju mounted the bike and Madara followed after, arms curling comfortably around the white-hair's waist as he leaned his chest against him. Tobirama's body rumbled against his as he chuckled, firing up the ignition and strapping on his helmet.

* * *

Madara stayed close by Tobirama's side once they had dismounted the Energica and began to approach the Senju's house. He hadn't exactly explored the town since he arrived three days ago, and this whole neighbourhood was new to him. And his stress was only worsened when Tobirama opened the door and walked right in, most likely expecting Madara to follow as he had been. However, the Uchiha remained by the doorway, the shuffling of his feet the only thing expressing his nervousness. When Tobirama noticed the absence of the other, he turned back to give Madara a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as if this was odd behavior. It probably was, considering Madara had been raised in a totally different environment than Tobirama more than likely had. e kept his eyes downcast as he still didn't step foot across the threshold.

"You haven't invited me inside." He stated quietly. His head only ducked lower at the dumbfounded look Tobirama gave him.

"You're kidding, right?" Madara shook his head, and the Senju rolled his eyes unbeknownst to him. Tobirama then stepped aside and held the door open, making a big show of bowing and extending his arm first toward the Uchiha and then toward the interior of his house. "Please, enter, oh noble one." He said in a regal accent. Madara glared and walked inside, making sure to stomp on Tobirama's foot as he passed him, earning a satisfying grunt.

As the Senju closed the door, a voice sounded from what seemed like the kitchen, followed by the owner of the voice. "Tobirama, is that you?" Out of curiosity and a momentary lack of manners, Madara looked up to study the new arrival, who must have been Tobirama's brother. Needless to say, he wasn't at all what he expected.

Madara had been expecting another albino-like man, but was met with the exact opposite. On the contrary, this man held no albinistic traits, but more reminded Madara of a Native American, but without the distinctive facial features. His sun-kissed skin held a perfectly moderated shade - not too dark so as to seem like an obvious tan, yet not light enough to appear as one of mixed heritage. The hue looked natural on him, and Madara quickly decided that any other skin tone would look awfully misplaced on him. But his studying went further still, to the long, flowing mane of chocolate brown hair that nearly matched in length to his own sable locks. The strands fell delicately down his back, not a single hair out of place, yet it didn't seem like any gel or other hair product had been added to make it so. And, last but not least, Madara met with the elder Senju's eyes, which were the richest shade of sepia he'd ever borne witness to. He'd never seen such a soft, yet firm and matured tone which reflected every detail of Madara's being, seemingly inside and out.

"Who else would it be?" Madara was torn from his trance as Tobirama walked between him and Hashirama to lay his jacket on a chair in the living room. The Uchiha immediately dropped his gaze to the floor, abashed that he had been ogling at the other. It wasn't like he was invulnerable to the appearances of others, he was allowed to admire from afar. Emphasis on the "from afar".

"Well, clearly your friend here. Care to introduce us?" The elder Senju said, offering a warm, welcoming smile as Tobirama went about introductions.

"Hashirama, this is Madara. The one you keep asking about. And Madara, this is Hashirama." Said Tobirama, gesturing to each respectfully. Hashirama extended a hand, which was automatically met with Madara's. He had to refrain from flinching at the firm grip he was met with.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Madara. You must be pretty special to my brother here, if he's letting you near his precious motorcycle, not to mention ride it." He said jokingly as their hands fell. Madara chuckled, albeit nervously. He wasn't sure how he should present himself around Hashirama. Did he already know of the predicament Madara had dragged Tobirama into? Did he have his own assumptions as to what their relationship was? Or was Tobirama's sexuality still a secret to the other? These questions were in dire need of answers if he ever hoped to be anything but awkward in the presence of the elder Senju.

"Quit giving him a hard time, Hashi. Can't you see he's going to faint from anxiety any second now?" Tobirama said, again passing in front of Madara on his way to the kitchen. The raven didn't miss the wink sent his way, not at all in a subtle manner. He wanted to glare, but simply pursed his lips and kept his eyes downcast. He didn't want to appear rude, after all.

"Tobirama, that is no way to treat a guest." Hashirama scolded before sending Madara an apologetic look. "Forgive my brother, he has no manners whatsoever." He said, then gestured for him to follow as he, too, approached the kitchen. "By the way, Tobirama. I got an email from the school principal about some behavioral issues today." Hashirama said nonchalantly, leaning against the counter as the younger rummaged through the fridge.

"Oh?" Came the albino's reply, straightening once more with two soda cans in hand. He tossed one to Madara, who caught it deftly, though made no move to open it just yet. Tobirama came to join him by the wall, acknowledging his brother. "And what did it say, exactly?" He asked coolly, as if he wasn't at all deterred by the fact that he might very well get in trouble again with his brother. Madara tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He knew exactly what the email was about, though he couldn't be sure if his name specifically would be included.

"Something about a PDA offense and mouthing off to authority?" Hashirama stated, though it was more of an inquiry, as if he wanted confirmation from the other. Tobirama just snorted.

"Mouthing off to authority? What a load of bull." He muttered, sipping from his soda. Hashirama raised a brow.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He persisted, and Tobirama sighed in slight exasperation.

"Legally, we shouldn't have gotten in trouble. But that homophobic twat can't seem to -" The white-hair was cut off.

"Whoa, wait. We?" Hashirama asked, eyes flickering between Tobirama and Madara. The former smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. We. As in me and this guy." He said, and Madara could swear he heard pride in his voice, but was momentarily distracted by the arm that was draped across his shoulders. He tensed up, which he was sure Tobirama could feel, and his heart skipped a beat or two. So he was open about it...but how much did Hashirama actually know?

"I knew he was more than just a friend." The aforementioned Senju said with a small smile. "Well, I'm happy you found a boyfriend, but -"

"He's not my -" "Uh, we're not -" The two cut each other off as they glanced at one another, both seemingly confused on what exactly their relationship was. To Amai and hopefully to the rest of the public eye, they were, in fact, boyfriends. But how did they really view each other? Just friends? Friends with benefits? Body shield and damsel in distress?

"You're not...together?" Hashirama ventured, appearing just as confused as the two of them. They turned back to him with a lack of response, which led to a relatively awkward silence. Soon, however, Hashirama cleared his throat to continue. "Well okay, whatever you choose to call yourselves then. Either way, I'm happy you have each other. But that still doesn't excuse -" Hashirama was cut off again by the muffled sound of a metal rock band, specifically coming from Madara's jean pocket. If it were possible, he would have tensed more and most likely fainted from not inhaling enough oxygen.

Quickly, the Uchiha reached for his phone to check the caller ID, cursing inwardly as he read the name of his brother. He looked back up at the two with an overly apologetic expression and a pale face. Of all the times to call, Izuna chose now, when Tobirama's brother was clearly trying to make a point.

"I am so sorry, but I really have to take this. May I?" He asked, gesturing back to the living room.

"Of course." Hashirama nodded politely, and Madara hurriedly scuttled past Tobirama and back into the main room, answering the call.

"What do you want? You really need to work on your timing, Izuna, I was -"

_"Did that text say you're going to Tobirama Senju's house?"_ Asked the younger from the other line, his voice sounding insistent. Madara's brows furrowed; he was sure that's what he sent.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

_"So when exactly were you planning on telling me you knew the guy I was dealing with?"_ Izuna questioned coldly. Madara closed his eyes and sighed outwardly, knowing he should have expected this.

_"I'm not exactly too sure, alright? I was having trouble coping with that myself at the time, and the first thought on my mind was not telling you I had friends."_ Madara said, somewhat annoyed. He couldn't believe Izuna had called him just for this.

_"Are you sure he's 'just a friend'? 'Cause according to the email Felicity just got, you were displaying some public affections to someone and for some reason I don't see you with a girl."_ Said the younger matter-of-factly. Madara deadpanned.

"Izuna."

_"...What?"_

"Shut up."

_"So he is more than a friend! I kn-"_ Madara ended the call before his brother could go on. He had a strong urge to slam to phone to his head, but settled for resting his forehead against it for a short moment before turning the phone off completely. He didn't want anymore meaningless interruptions during his time here. So, pocketing his phone again, he turned to make his way back to the kitchen. However, he was blocked by a body, and looked up to see Tobirama standing there, a slightly distraught look on his face. Hashirama stood by the entrance to the kitchen, clearly trying to look like he wasn't paying attention.

"Your brother's name is Izuna?" Tobirama questioned quietly. Madara swallowed. Well, it seemed that phone call would cause more issues than he thought.

* * *

**Have I made up for the last chapter yet? Probably not.**

**OKAY, since I'm a total idiot and forgot to include this before, I saw a review asking about what the pairings for this story will be. I'm planning on keeping it centered around TobiMada, but things may occur along the way, I dunno yet. What I do know is that...*laughs nervously* you should go ahead and expect some feels along the way. Just warning you. No, I'm not going to tell you what ****_kind_**** of feels, that would just spoil it ;P**

**And, ugh, by the way, I did not mean for that last bit to be so boring. I really didn't. I just wanted to get Hashirama introduced and start figuring out what his role will be in this story. To be perfectly honest, I was ****_this_**** close to creating a love triangle between Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara, but decided against it because I just want TobiMada and I'm selfish like that. So, that's that. Leave a review if you can~! I'm glad this story is getting such positive feedback so far. I hope to continue to provoke those kinds of reactions!**


	5. Wrapping Things Up

**Wrapping Things Up**

* * *

"Your brother's name is Izuna?"

Silence was all that followed that question, Tobirama and Madara staring at each other as if to figure out exactly how much information had been leaked. Madara was debating internally what kind of approach he should take in order to confront the other, whilst Tobirama was trying to figure out if this was the same recently-released-from-rehab Izuna he had met just last night, or if this was some kind of huge coincidence and he was just spoiling his own secret.

"Yes, as it so happens...Why? Does that mean anything to you?" Madara questioned finally, the idea of pushing the other to admit first appealing to him more than laying it all out in the open. But it seemed Tobirama's intellect far surpassed his expectations. Not that he considered the Senju dumb in any way, but regardless.

"I don't want to play this game with you, Madara. What exactly are you trying to pull?" He asked, voice stern, obviously demanding a different answer than what was blatantly requested. The Uchiha himself tightened his jaw, lifting his head a little. He supposed there really was no purpose to continue to maintain this charade of ignorance.

"I'd just like to know why you didn't tell me sooner that you were a drug dealer." He said, crossing his arms and looking at the other expectantly. Tobirama gave no signs of wavering at the accusation, but instead hardened his gaze.

"Well it's not exactly something to brag about. And you have to consider the fact that, I haven't known you for more than a day." The albino stated coldly. "But if you knew about it already, why didn't you confront me sooner?"

"Oh, don't act like I'm the only one at fault here. You weren't exactly subtle when I mentioned my brother earlier today. Perhaps you should work on your physical reactions before you go making accusations." Madara snapped, efficiently shutting the other up. The two stared at each other, one's eyes sharpened with fiery stubbornness and the other's hardened by an icy shadow. They were two opposing forces that radiated an incredible amount of tension, which Hashirama was not oblivious to, despite being a good distance away.

Being the pacifist he was, the elder Senju strode up to the two and promptly took a stance between them, causing them to step back in confusion. "I don't know why this is such a big deal, but I will not have any fighting take place under my roof." He declared firmly, giving each of them a hard look of disapproval. Tobirama just rolled his eyes off to the side, whilst Madara's gaze dropped to the floor. He very much disliked making such bad first impressions on strangers whose households he was visiting, especially the older brother of the object of his affec-

Oh, these most certainly were _not_ affections. Surely not. Tobirama had made a good point - they'd barely known each other for a day. This facade he had forced the Senju into was nothing more than that - an act, a cover-up so that Amai would stop harassing him all the time. It wasn't real, and anything that happened behind the scenes was either a safety measure or practice. After all, what good was pretending if you couldn't make it convincing?

Madara's inner consciousness merely scoffed at these thoughts. _'Do you honestly think you can hide from it? Have you really deluded yourself so much that you can't see the inevitable? Look at him, Madara. Look at him and say you don't have feelings for him,'_ his inner barked at him, and his eyes obediently - though against his will - glanced up at Tobirama. He was currently being reprimanded by his brother, a conversation he didn't care to tune into. He wanted to look away again, to be angry with himself for even listening to that idiotic voice inside his head, but the Senju looked up then, as well. Their eyes met and suddenly neither of them were listening to Hashirama.

Madara himself was not entirely sure what transpired during that glance, but what he did know was that things were changing for him, both emotionally and mentally. In the beginning, the last thing he wanted was a relationship, and that was why he had been so desperate to get away from Amai. And yet, here he stood, unable to deny that smug voice in his head now. Fake relationship or not, Madara was glad he had blindly picked Tobirama out yesterday. For something so left up to chance and luck, the result had turned out rather well, and both of them knew that. But could either of them actually come forth and admit it?

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" The two seniors were broken from their trance as Hashirama's hand waved in front of Tobirama's face. The younger Senju hardly gave his brother a second's glance before moving to walk past him.

"No." He said bluntly, otherwise ignoring his brother as he again stood before Madara. He tried to hold the Uchiha's gaze, but Madara looked off to the side, expecting some sort of chastising for...well, for whatever reason. However, he was surprised when he felt fingertips against his jaw, gently coaxing him to look back at Tobirama. "We don't really have to fight about this, do we?" He asked quietly. Madara pursed his lips, then sighed.

"No." He said with a slight pout. Tobirama gave a small smile.

"Good. You had me worried for a second there." He said, causing the Uchiha to raise a brow at him.

"What would you be worried about?" He asked. The Senju's eyes softened.

"I thought you were really mad at me. You could have left." He said, his voice holding solemn meaning to it. However, Madara caught a lingering end to that sentence, one Tobirama need not speak in order for the Uchiha to hear it. _'You could have left me.'_

"Why would I ever want to do that?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. Tobirama's smile grew, his body language intimating that he was about to go in for a hug, but he caught himself, glancing back at the other occupant in the room. It seemed Hashirama just kept getting left out, but he was smiling regardless.

"D'aww, you two." Hashirama grinned cheekily. "I would give you two some...'private time', but isn't it getting a bit late?" And with that, Madara's eyes widened, whipping out his phone once more. It was already five o'clock! He supposed, considering the time it took to get here from the school and whatnot, he should have been paying more attention.

"Uh, I have to go! My foster mother and I have something planned for my brother, and I really need to be there." He said urgently, making his way to the door.

"I'll drive you back." Tobirama offered, following him. But before they left, Madara turned to Hashirama apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my disturbance here and having to leave so abruptly. It was lovely meeting you!" And with that he was out the door, Tobirama on his tail.

"It was lovely meeting you?" The Senju mocked as they made their way to the motorcycle. Madara shrugged.

"Well it was." He said as Tobirama hopped onto the bike and started it up. "You're brother's pretty hot." He added as an afterthought.

"Madara!"

"I'm just saying!"

* * *

Madara was practically off the bike before Tobirama had even brought it to a stop. He was eager to get inside and make sure they hadn't started without him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The Uchiha turned toward Tobirama, ready to tell him it really couldn't wait, but was not able to voice his words due to his mouth being occupied. His lips twitched into a small smile as he returned the kiss.

"Tell your brother I hope he's doing okay." The Senju said after they broke apart. Madara gave him a questioning look. "Despite what we had to do, we were helping each other out. And if you think about it, it paid off in the end." He added with a small smile. Madara nodded in understanding. He really couldn't get mad; if it hadn't been for Tobirama, terrible things would have happened to Izuna, and he wouldn't have been let out so early. If anything, he had to thank Tobirama.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I really must go." He said, inching away from the other. Tobirama chuckled and nodded, releasing him.

"Have fun, lover." He began to head back to his bike, and Madara couldn't help but stand and watch him for a moment. Then, he chuckled and shook his head, finally making his way inside his house.

Just after closing the door, he was ambushed by Felicity, nearly scaring his hair off of him. "Where have you been? Izuna's been so suspicious because I won't let him in the kitchen!" She whisper-shouted at him, tugging him toward the living room. They peered in to see Izuna lounging on the couch, reading a book. There was a rather large TV in the room, but neither had been much for watching it. Madara gave a Cheshire grin.

"Well we better hurry then." He said quietly, and the two of them made their way to the kitchen. On the island a large square object wrapped in wrapping paper. There were a torn holes in a couple places, and a furry appendage poking out of one of them. Madara smiled. "So what kind did you wind up getting?" He asked as they checked to make sure everything was in place as they should be.

"Doberman." Felicity answered, her smile showing that she was just as excited to get this on the roll. With a last check, they looked at each other and nodded. "Oh Izuna, can you come into the kitchen for a moment?" The woman called, and they could hear the book closing loudly, most likely with Izuna's avidity to see what he had been kept from him. The younger Uchiha arrived in the kitchen with a curious look in his eye, immediately locking onto the huge box and gaping.

"What is that?" He asked cautiously as he approached. The two stepped back from it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Madara suggested, and Izuna only spared him a moment's glance before hurrying over to the kitchen island and prying away the wrapping paper. The animal inside moved around eagerly, its claws tapping against the metal of the cage it was in. When Izuna finally revealed what lay inside, he gasped quietly.

"But that's-!"

"Exactly what you asked for before you were taken in." Felicity provided. Izuna's head fell slightly with the mention, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face at seeing the doberman puppy pawing at the cage's door.

"Can I let him out?" He asked, his face and voice showing just a hint of what remained of his childhood.

"Of course." Felicity nodded for him to go ahead, and he did so carefully, lifting the lock on the door. The doberman curiously poked his head out, immediately leaning in to sniff at Izuna. Madara's heart felt incredibly light to hear to little giggle his brother let out when the dog licked his nose. He placed the dog on the ground and crouched to pet him, but was knocked onto his bum as the doberman pounced on him, tail wagging happily.

Felicity came around and squeezed Madara around the shoulders, making the Uchiha tense up in surprise. She just chuckled while they both watched Izuna. "I think he's gonna be okay." She said fondly, Madara nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Me too." He assented. It brought him joy to see his brother so happy, especially after not having seen him for so long.

* * *

**GOODNESS this took a lot longer to write up than it should have m( _ _)m  
Sorry for the wait, guys, I went through one hell of a writer's block halfway through this, and only just broke through it. So, predictably, this chapter is really crappy and I'm sorry it didn't blow up the way you wanted it to . Tbh, I was hoping for something better, too, but my mind just was not cooperating.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed, though! You guys are the ones that made me push through that block and get this up! Emijonks2000 omg you make me blush /.\ And hanayu, HOW DO YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I'M GOING TO KILL IZUNA?! Like I just. What kind of vibe was I giving off in that other chapter?  
Anyway, hopefully the following chapters will be better than this crap. The way I left it leaves it open for another day so I can start anew~ It'll probably be a while before I get the next update up, though, because school T_T Will do my best! Hang in there guys!**

**EDIT: OH MY GOD I am ashamed. I wrote this up last night thinking I had posted it, too, but apparently I didn't OOPS So late-late chapter, sooorryyyyy**


End file.
